Aliphatic 1,3-diols, particularly 1,3-propanediol, have many applications as monomer units for polyester and polyurethane, and as starting materials for the synthesis of cyclic compounds. For example, CORTERRA® polymer is a polyester characterized by outstanding properties that is made of 1,3-propanediol (hereafter 1,3-PDO) and terephthalic acid. There is much interest in the art in finding new routes for synthesizing 1,3-PDO that are efficient, economical, and demonstrate process advantages.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,819 and 3,456,017 teach the hydroformylation of ethylene oxide to produce 1,3-propanediol and 3-hydroxypropanal (hereafter 3-HPA) using a tertiary phosphine-modified cobalt carbonyl catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,691, assigned to Shell, discloses a method of hydroformylating ethylene oxide to 3-hydroxypropanal and 1,3-propanediol in a single step using an improved catalyst system comprising a cobalt-tertiary phosphine ligand in combination with a ruthenium catalyst. In '691 1,3-PDO and 3-HPA are produced by intimately contacting an oxirane, particularly ethylene oxide (hereafter EO), a ditertiary phosphine-modified cobalt carbonyl catalyst, a ruthenium catalyst promoter, and syngas (carbon monoxide and hydrogen) in an inert reaction solvent at hydroformylation reaction conditions. A PDO yield of up to 86-87 mole % is reported, using a catalyst comprising cobalt ligated with 1,2-bis (9-phosphabicyclononyl) ethane as bidentate ligand, and either triruthenium(0) dodecacarbonyl or bis[ruthenium tricarbonyl dichloride] as cocatalyst.
The production of 1,3-PDO in one step with minimal impurities and byproducts involves recycle and requires a catalyst system with good stability both during 1,3-PDO synthesis and during product recovery and recycle. It would be very desirable if a catalyst system were available that produced 1,3-PDO in one step, in good yields, and was characterized by greater oxidative stability during 1,3-PDO synthesis and recycle. In addition, phosphine ligands are relatively expensive and it would be desirable to have the option of a ligand system that provided the aforementioned advantages, but was less expensive.